Remo Williams
Remo Williams is the creator of the map Nirvanna. He also edited Mecklenburgv5_a6 and created a version named Mecklenburgv6_a3 that was used on a TSRP server named ZacK's City in 2007 and 2008. He then further modified Mecklenburg into a very different version named MecklenburgV20. Remo created his own server titled Remo's RP, and coded his own plugins for it. Remo RP Remo RP was a heavily modified version of Harbu RP. It was notable for its highly advanced CarMod. Players were able to modify their cars with transmission upgrades that increased top speed, a selection of different colored neon lights underneath their vehicles, and more. Players were also able to park their cars, and the cars became their own entities when parked. They had a solid, invisible block in the center of the model. This block had 5000 HP (health points) and could be damaged. These signified the car's health. If the health was low, the car would emit smoke when driven. At 0 health, the car would dissappear from its parked position, but would not be permanently lost from its owner's inventory. Police officers could also issue parking tickets to the parked cars. Other features of Remo RP included additions to the economy, such as bank accounts for organizations. These bank accounts could be seen by any member of the organization, and anyone could deposit into it. However, only chosen members of the organization could withdraw money from it. Remo RP also had different levels of credit cards (bronze, silver, gold) purchaseable from the bank. These cards functioned as real credit that allowed players to spend more money than they had, as long as they repaid it in the future. Properties that players owned were also taxed. A player would look at the door to their property and see how much property tax they had to pay, and by typing a command, could pay them. The money paid for property taxes went into the government organization's (mayor's office) bank account. Players also had to choose between hourly or daily pay systems. If they were paid hourly, then the system functioned like ARP and Harbu RP where they were paid a wage every 60 seconds. If players chose the daily pay system, then every 24 minutes, they would receive their hourly wage multiplied by 24, with a $100 bonus. Regardless of the system players chose, the money was not deposited directly into their bank accounts, but rather into their wallets. When players died, an entity of a body was created where they died. Players could inspect this entity, and perform actions such as checking the wallet of the body. If the dead player had any money in their wallet when they died, then other players (or the original player returning after respawning) could take this money. The cause of death (gunfire, kung fu, falling, etc.) was also shown. There was also a clothing mod that restricted players to certain player models. In order to switch models, players had to purchase clothing items and wear them (use them). New players without clothing were forced to use a player model of a homeless man (collector-hobo2). This led to certain issues. For example, the police department had a different uniform for each rank. This meant that every police officer at the "Officer" rank had the same face. RemoRP also had an advanced FireMod. Fires could be started intentionally with the use of player items or could spawn randomly around the map. There was a Fire Department with firefighters whose job was to extinguish fires. Fires could only spawn randomly if a firefighter was online in the server. Firemen could purchase a Fire Axe item that let them break any door, as long as there was a fire within a certain distance. Category:Players Category:Characters